


Locked in

by RedLaces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLaces/pseuds/RedLaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett and Liam have a weird tension, and it's disrupting the pack. So they decide to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked in

“I swear to god if I have to sit through that again I will throw someone’s head through a wall.” Lydia slumped into her seat in the biology classroom, pulling her books from her pink handbag and organising her stationary.

“I know,” Stiles took a seat in front of her, tossing his backpack to the ground. They were early to class, so they were free to talk as loud as they liked. “we can’t get anything done with those two just staring at each other the entire time.”

 

“Who’s staring at each other?” Kira joined in, sliding in next to Lydia as Scott took his spot in front of the fox. She looked around briefly. “Where’s Malia?”

“She’s ‘sick’” Stiles held up air quotes. “She’s drowning in maths homework, and her dad’s beginning to think she’s invincible.”

Kira nodded knowingly. Scott turned towards the group. “Okay, back to the original question, who’s staring at who?”

“Liam and Brett.” Lydia supplied.

“What?” Scott’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. “Liam and Brett? Really, I thought they were straight.”

“Scotty,” Stiles patted his best friend on the shoulder sympathetically, “you’d believe a spring was straight unless it told you otherwise.” He grinned.

“They went to school together last term, does anyone know what happened?” Kira scraped a fingernail against the edge of her pencil absentmindedly.

“Well, we know how he got expelled.” Stiles shrugged. “He pulverized his Coach’s car.”

“Shit,” Kira breathed. “Do you think Brett had something to do with how he was found out?”

“It wouldn’t have mattered.” Lydia’s phone beeped. “The kid has an IED. He would have been found out anyway.” she pulled it out without breaking speech, staring intently at the message before slowly typing out a reply.

“Still, that’s gotta hurt.” Scott sympathised. He wasn’t new to the backhand of betrayal. “It’s about the intention. Especially if the two were together.”

“He _did_ smash someone’s car.” Stiles offered, in Brett's defence.

“He has an IED.” Kira defended.

“That he’s known about since he was twelve.” Stiles retaliated, drumming his fingers against the desk.

“You saw what Brett was like out by the bus the other day though.” Scott said gently. “And on the field. He broke the kid’s arm.”

Stiles shook his head. “No, Gwen from the newspaper filmed the entire thing, I watched it back, turned out it was Garrett that hit both of them, and the break happened when Liam hit the ground. It wasn’t Brett.”

“It’s taken care of.” Lydia spoke loudly, halting all conversation. “Whatever’s between them will be sorted out by the end of today.” She put her phone back, picking up a highlighter and opening her notes.

“Wait, ‘sorted out’?” Stiles asked suspiciously. “Like, ‘they’ll be on good terms’, or ‘they’ll never speak to each other again’, or ‘unable to keep their lips off each other’”

Lydia shrugged. “That’ll be up to them.”


End file.
